Fate or Life Jokes?
by DaDe FoxGirl123
Summary: Max is pregnant with Fang's children but scared of what Fang and the rest of the flock will think of her, so she runs away the night she finds out what will happen next? And the life long story begins.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy! (Also english is my second language and im a horrible speller.)**  
**Max's POV:**  
I remember the night when I ran _Max...WHY?_ I could not tell Fang I was pregnant with his children.I was scared that the flock will hate me after I told them, and so I never did.I found it out when everyone was sound asleep, and flew away.I was flying for hours. I found my mom and lived with her for several days until she gave me her old house in which she lived before and still belonged to her. /

**5 Years Later **

"Mommy!"my daughter was lying in front of me on my bed. Her wavy black hair on my white pillow, and her eyes were the same color as mine,light brown  
"Yes?"I asked her and glancing over her sholder at her twin brother, Mark who had blond,long hair and dark, almost black,eyes.

"You promised to teach us how to fly!"Bella esclaimed with doggy eyes.  
"Honey, let me get dressed first."I answered.  
After I got on my most comfortable clothes on for flying I hurried down stairs to cook breakfast(I became a great cook in five years) I heard loud noise in the living I saw Bella and Mark running to the kitchen at a crazy speed for a 4 year they inherited my speed I thought to my self.

**After Breakfast.  
**  
"Open your wings."I said they wings flew open and I was amazed again, Bella's main feathers were tan and the secondary were black on the other hand Mark's were dark purple and the secondary feathers were white.I wasn't the best coach but I guess I did well.


	2. Chapter 1 Letters

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

Two weeks ago I sent a letter to the flock:

_Hey guys I am so sorry for running away 5 years ago, I truly am.I was wondering if it will be okay to come back and rejoin. I have two new members with I understand if you don't want me was so selfish of me to run away, but there is a big reason why I did that.I still love all of you the to see you all again._

_Love,  
Max._

This morning I reseved the answer, but of course these energetic kids wouldn't give me time to read they were napping right now I was able to read the answer.I opened the letter with my shaking hands it read:

_Max!Of course you can was so depressed after you please come back we all really want our amazing leader back!Fang was locked up in his room most of the time but since you sent that letter he is coming out read his mind and we all found out that he misses you more than all of us want to meet the two new members you talked about._

_Sincerely,_

_The Flock._

My heart was filled with joy as I read the letter.I started running throw the house packing bags, I was that exited to come back to the Flock.


	3. Chapter 2 Come back

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

It was already 5 hours since I was flying with Bella and Mark. Since their birth I got two new superpowers. One of them was like super stength but not really. So I could carry them both without feeling their weight, but when other people hold them, they weight like 7 pounds? My second power was that I could hear and locate any sound within 100 mile range, handy huh?

But back to reality, I am still flying at my super speed and I can finally see the flock's house at the horison.I land at the porch and with shaking hands knock on the door. By this time Bella and Mark have already woken up and were standing by me. I hear Iggy's alarm thing go off but less than a minuite later I hear him turn it off. The door is bolted open and the next second I see Nudge hugging me.

"Max you finally came." she said by that time the whole Flock is hugging me, well exept Fang. When they let me go I see Fang leaning on the wall watching me. I realise that I can't help it, and I just brake down right there. Through the tears I see my two little babies watching me with wide eyes. I understand how they feel because this is the first time I am crying in front of them. They run up to me and I feel Mark hugging me and Bella opening her wings to cover my head like I did when she was crying. My Flock is just watching in amazment.  
"Is this the two new members you were talking about, Max?"Nudge asks me.  
I get up and look at her and say : " This is Mark and Bella. They were born on Febuary 14 at 12:24"I answer her.

Angel was reading my mind while all this scenery was happening then she comes up to me looking in my eyes and says:"Max we would never ever hate you because of that!"_  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Perfect Morning

**Chapter 3**

**Fang's POV**

Max was sleeping over my chest. _So warm. _Her eyes were closed and she was so beautiful, peaceful. I was thinking about her two big causes why she ran away 5 years ago that were sleeping in the other room. She was scared of ME being mad at HER because she was carring our little happiness. That made me laugh. Why would I ever be mad at her for having our children? Max turns her head over to me opening her eyes. God, she's so beautiful.

**Angel's POV**

I giggle when I hear Fang's thoughts across the hall. He sure does love Max.  
"Angel what are you giggling about?" Nudge asks me sleepily.  
"Nothing" I answer.

**Nudge's POV**

Max wakes me up in the morning.  
"Morning Nudge" Max smiles at me.  
"Morning Max" I answer her.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Max yelles to us. When did she became such a great cook? Oh now I get it! Just kidding, I don't. :(

**Fang's POV**

My daughter, Bella comes up to me  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I see your wings?"  
"Sure, but after you finish the porridge I cooked for you" Max answers in stead of me.  
I just glare at her and she playfully glares back. Then we break the silence by laughing.


	5. Meh Note Please read and Do at least one

_**Hey guys! Its me, The Writer! Please comment down below what other ships you want in this series. Also comment Ideas you have for this series! I kinda want more babies from Max and Fang and other characters so please comment names and character pairings. You Guys are AMAZING!**_

**_Luv Ya,_****  
****_The Writer._**


End file.
